


Weeaboo Trash

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-10-20 07:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10657566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: Anonymous said: Jonghyun dragging Taemin into a Naruto marathon.tumblr





	Weeaboo Trash

Taemin has no idea what’s going on right now.

Like, there are ninjas, but they’re all like, ten years old? And they're lost in some giant ass forest and killing each other? That one chick just cut off her hair a little bit ago and he doesn’t get what was so special about that, but Jonghyun was making noises like it was the most essential thing on the planet. Also, there’s some creepy pale old dude with snakes? Or something? That he guesses is the main villain of this show, except he’s using the nerd with the trading cards as his henchman which makes, like, no sense.

He’s even more confused than he should be because Jonghyun started on episode twenty-fucking something when he grabbed Taemin’s wrist and made him sit down in his nest of pillows and blankets. How is Taemin supposed to know what the fuck is going on? All he knows about Naruto is that that kid with the sand is a big cheater and the green dude absolutely won the fight. And that was from a clip of the dub he saw some time years ago, not the original Japanese version with subs. Who knows how different the two versions are.

“That chick with the fan is my favorite,” he mumbles against Jonghyun’s shoulder. Temari, he thinks her name is. She’s had around five collective minutes of screentime so far but she’s still the best ninja child in this damn forest. Jonghyun flaps a hand against his leg, shushing him. Taemin humphs. They don’t need to listen to them talk. They don’t fucking understand Japanese.

“Mine too,” Jonghyun says quickly a second later, patting Taemin’s butt. Taemin rolls his eyes. At least he answered. He wiggles to he can nuzzle Jonghyun’s hair, press kisses against his neck and his shoulder. He’s not very invested in this anime, to be honest. He’d much rather lie here and snuggle Jonghyun, maybe suck a hickey into his skin. Maybe three. Hickeys look nice against his skin tone, and he finds that Jonghyun tends to wear tank tops more often when his skin is marked. He likes it.

He winds up rolling to lay on top of Jonghyun and rest his head on his chest instead, which is nicer, he thinks. He tugs the vneck of Jonghyun’s shirt down and absentmindedly nips and sucks at his chest and neck while Jonghyun runs his fingers through his hair. If the sounds of ninja children fighting to the near death weren’t coming from the tv, he probably would have fallen asleep a while ago.

He thinks he does doze off for a little bit; the blink he’s opening his eyes from right now might have actually been a nap instead. He yawns against Jonghyun’s neck and wiggles to his back, getting comfy against Jonghyun’s shoulder. The ninja kids are still running through the forest on the tv; maybe he wasn’t out for that long after all.

“Did I fall asleep?” he hums, nosing against Jonghyun’s skin. Jonghyun nods, shushing him gently.

“You missed a couple of episodes,” he says during a lull of Japanese. Taemin blinks. Wait, what? A couple of episodes gone and they’re still in the fucking forest? What the fuck are they doing in there?

“How much of this show is actually filler?” he mumbles, flopping a hand around in search of Jonghyun’s to hold. Jonghyun snorts, giving his hand easily to Taemin.

“Like, eighty percent,” he says. “I love it.” He tugs Taemin closer without taking his eyes off of the screen; Taemin shakes his head fondly. Of course. He doesn’t really want to sit here and watch fifty more episodes of filler, though.

“Can we watch something else?” he asks, tugging Jonghyun’s hand up to his mouth to press little kisses to his fingertips. “Can we watch Korra?”

“The finale wasn’t even a week ago.” Jonghyun pauses his anime anyway to poke his fingers against Taemin’s cheeks gently. Taemin puffs his cheeks up halfheartedly, nips at his fingers.

“I know,” he mumbles. “I wanna watch it all over again anyway.” He tugs Jonghyun’s hand away from his face and holds it in both of his under his chin instead. Jonghyun breathes out a little laugh and pats his head.

“You’re falling asleep on me and you want to watch an entire show from the beginning,” he states. Taemin smiles pleasantly as he hums and turns to nuzzle against Jonghyun’s chest again.

“Pretty much, yeah,” he confirms. He only hears Jonghyun laugh softly this time because he’d closed his eyes again, but he does feel Jonghyun’s hands on his waist, moving him into a more comfortable position.

“We’ll watch Korra after a few more episodes of Naruto,” Jonghyun tells him. Taemin smiles against his shirt, nodding happily. He could use another nap.

**Author's Note:**

> jong's not actually a racist garbage weeb anymore bc he grew out of it but taem still likes to tease him and he gets all grumbly about it


End file.
